Cables
by xK1rarax
Summary: Foxy decide ir a Kid's Cove para "entablar amistad" con su versión actualizada, aunque las cosas toman otro giro, dejando a nuestro zorro rojo favorito en una situación... muy interesante. [Yaoi][Male!MangleXFoxy][Lemon][PWP]


**Si no te gusta, no dejes review. Comentarios negativos serán cruelmente, desgarradoramente y brutalmente borrados (Además que no les daré galletas).**

**Disclaimer:** Five Nights at Freddy's es propiedad intelectual de Scott Cawthon.

**Advertencia:** Violación. Lemon. Yaoi. Foxy uke. OoC (Fuera de personaje) y otras cosas más...

**Advertencia 2:** Por favor, lectores y lectoras, recuerden mantener pies y manos dentro del vehículo mientras leen, no me hago responsable de cosas perdidas, incluyendo la virginidad.

**[Personajes humanizados][Mangle X Foxy][Mangle es macho]** – Los diseños qué uso se basan en los de Polar-bear, de tumblr. Perdón, Polar-bear, tú me provocaste en todo caso.

**Cables**

Miró una vez la puerta de Kid's Cove , pensando en si sería buena idea entrar, según Chica el tonto que estaba ahí era muy solitario y no mucho hablaba con otros robots así que terminó por convencerlo de que fuera a verlo ya que los dos eran zorros y blablablá y se llevarían muy bien. Foxy suspiró y decidió entrar de una vez por todas a conocerlo, no podía ser tan malo, ¿No?

Grave error. En la habitación no parecía haber nadie, así que se volteó para salir, bueno, quería socializar con el zorro blanco pero el destino no quería... lo que sea, mejor para él. El pelirrojo sintió algo sujetar su pierna. No sabía cómo había sucedido. Todo había fue tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar. Al voltear la cara vio a The Mangle parado detrás con una sonrisa en su rostro. Como un cazador luego de capturar a su presa.

– **No sabía que en este mar encontraría menudo botín...** – Dijo el chico con orejas de zorro blanco a modo de broma.

Foxy no pudo articular palabra alguna, sólo trató de librar sus brazos inútilmente, lo estaba sujetando de manera muy firme con sus _cables_. Escuchó una pequeña risa detrás de él seguido por unos pasos. Mangle pegó su cuerpo al de su presa, de manera que pudiera sentir su respiración en su cuello. El pelirrojo trató de liberarse nuevamente, logrando que Mangle apretara más aún el agarre.

– **Temo que vales mucho como para dejarte escapar.** – Gruñó levemente.

En un rápido movimiento el peliblanco empujó el cuerpo de Foxy hasta dejarlo contra la pared. El mencionado trago saliva. Sabía que había sido mala idea venir a visitar a su estúpida versión actualizada, ahora sólo faltaba que-

El pelirrojo detuvo sus pensamientos cuando sintió sus brazos levantarse y colocarse sobre su cabeza. Su camisa fue levantada dejando al descubierto su pecho. Apretó los dientes al tiempo que sentía su rostro sonrojarse levemente. Volvió a removerse incómodo. No conocía a Mangle pero por sus actos era obvio lo que estaba tratando de conseguir y a Foxy de momento no le gustaba nada la idea. Unos cables cubrieron su boca para prevenir que dijera palabra alguna. Foxy frunció el ceño, evidentemente no podía escapar, ¿Debía resignarse? La sola idea hacía que temblara.

Cuando The Mangle sintió que se sentía lo bastante "cómodo" -o al menos seguro-, deslizó uno de sus cables para acariciarle el vientre, su piel estaba realmente cálida y era agradable al tacto. Lo sintió tensarse aún más cuando subió hasta su pezón para frotarlo. Foxy dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro, notando como el peliblanco relamía sus labios, esto causó que apartara la mirada mientras se sonrojaba más. Otros cables se metieron por debajo de la camisa para ayudar a su dueño en su tarea de excitar al joven zorro. El pelirrojo tenía los ojos cerrados mientras ahogaba suspiros y gemidos. Podía sentir claramente cómo su parte de abajo se entumecía debido a los estímulos que estaba recibiendo. Varios cables se encontraban en su pecho en ese momento, frotándose con sus pezones y uno que otro, bajando de vez en cuando para frotar por sobre su pantalón su parte más sensible.

– **Estás... enfermo...** – Logró decir Foxy aún con los cables obstruyendo su boca. The Mangle rio un poco antes de responder.

– **¿Solamente yo?** – Presionó un cable contra la parte baja de Foxy haciendo que ahogara un gemido.

El pelirrojo no había volteado su rostro en ningún momento pero sabía que ese estúpido tenía una sonrisa en su cara. Frunció el ceño sonrojado, maldita sea, aun así tenía la razón, estaba tan excitado que su pantalón comenzaba incluso a molestarle. Los cables se apartaron rápidamente del pecho de Foxy. Antes de que éste se preguntara el motivo, su cuerpo se suspendió en el aire. Se giró de manera que quedo cara a cara con Mangle, que se encontraba colgado de los tubos del techo. Ahora los dos estaban suspendidos en el aire.

Definitivamente The Mangle no era un robot normal, ahora resulta que el desgraciado quería hacerlo en el aire. Los cables se deshicieron de sus pantalones, tirándolos al piso. Foxy gimió sonrojado al sentir como un cable se adentraba debajo de su ropa interior. No sabía si sentirse violado o no, debido a que hace un buen rato había dejado de tratar de liberarse. Se movió lentamente por sobre la base antes de enroscarse y comenzar a moverse a un ritmo lento. A pesar de que pasaba el tiempo el ritmo seguía igual, cosa que estaba comenzando a desesperar a Foxy. No le gustaba, claro que no y Mangle seguía jugando con él. Miró al peliblanco que tenía un ligero sonrojo sin decir nada.

– **¿Más rápido, eh?** \- Intuyó erróneamente lo que deseaba. Realmente, no le importaba lo que sintiera.

The Mangle usó sus cables para quitarle el bóxer a Foxy. El cable se enroscó con más firmeza y comenzó a moverse nuevamente, esta vez, siendo más rápido. Ahora le era casi imposible para el pelirrojo aguantar sus gemidos, sentía sus piernas temblar ante el placer y sus mejillas se encontraban completamente sonrojadas. Si seguía así, acabaría por venirse pronto...

– **¡Foxy! ¿Dónde estás?** – Ambos se detuvieron cuando una voz femenina llamó desde la puerta de Kid's Cove.

Era Chica, que estaba acompañada por Toy Bonnie. Aparentemente estaban buscando al chico con orejas de zorro.

– **¿Seguro que lo oíste por aquí, Bonbon? **– El aludido entró en la habitación confundido.

– **Estoy segu**\- – Volteó y abrió su boca de impresión al ver a ambos colgados del techo -Sin mencionar que a Foxy lo estaban...- . Se volteó rápidamente a Chica. - **D-De hecho, c-creo que el eco me jugó una m-mala pasada, deberíamos ir a P-Prize Corner para mastur- ¡Preguntarle a Marionette si lo ha visto! **–

– **¿Te pasa algo? Te ves nervioso...** – Preguntó Chica preocupada.

– **N-No es nada, sólo v-vámonos ya.** – Se acercó a pasos rápidos a la salida de la habitación y dio una veloz mirada a ambos. – **Ya no te debo nada.** – Puso el seguro y cerró la puerta.

The Mangle aguantaba la risa, la expresión de Foxy lo valía todo. Si antes quería matarlo...

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño molesto y apartó la mirada. El albino movió los cables hasta dejar a Foxy justo frente a él, que aún seguía sin mirarlo.

– **No te enojes, Foxy...~** – Canturreó sin lograr que el aludido lo mirara nuevamente. – **Me haces sentir como si realmente estuviera forzándote.** – Sonrió, en realidad, no lo estaba haciendo.

El pelirrojo lo miro como diciendo _"Claro que lo haces, idiota"_. Aún tenía cables en su boca así que no podía hablar.

– **¿Y por qué no te liberas? Deje de impedírtelo hace rato...** – Entrecerró los ojos a la vez que preguntaba.

Tenía razón. El agarre de Mangle se había aflojado mucho desde que subieron al techo, pero Foxy no lo había notado porque había dejado de forcejear, ya no se estaba resistiendo... Los cables se retiraron de la boca de Foxy, quien lo miró confundido. Segundos después sintió los labios del peliblanco presionar con los suyos, lo estaba besando. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Foxy cuando él lamió sus labios, de manera que suspiró y éste metió la lengua en su boca, haciendo que otro escalofrío más fuerte lo invadiera.

Mangle se apartó al sentir su falta de respuesta, ya se lo esperaba, sería raro que Foxy le hubiera correspondido. El pelirrojo aún estaba en un tipo de trance por el beso, no observaba realmente a algún sitio. Atinó a reaccionar al escuchar el sonido del short blanco de Mangle bajarse. Una gota de sudor se deslizo desde la frente de Foxy, a pesar de no poseer ningún conocimiento en el tema... era obvio lo que se avecinaba.

Cambió a su presa a de posición, dejándolo boca abajo de manera que fuera más cómodo para ambos. Mangle pasó la punta de sus dedos por la espalda del pelirrojo logrando que se estremeciera y suspirara bajamente. Sin dudar, entró en él, de forma brusca y sin cuidado. Foxy ahogó un quejido, no porque no doliera, en verdad, si lo hacía, sólo que planeaba salvar todo el orgullo que se le permitiese -Si es que eso era posible-.

El peliblanco se movía sin un ritmo establecido, como tratando de encontrar el adecuado que lo complaciese. Había algunos cables que estaban enroscados alrededor de la parte de baja de Foxy, moviéndose a la vez que lo hacía su dueño. Mangle gemía por lo bajo mientras continuaba con sus movimientos. Foxy tenía el ceño fruncido y sólo suspiraba de vez en cuando, sentía sus caderas entumecidas y presionaba contra Mangle de vez en cuando. Sencillamente, el pelirrojo ya no era capaz de pensar en nada, estaba dejando que las cosas pasaran.

Y con un par de embestidas, lo que había comenzado terminó. El zorro blanco jadeaba mientras que Foxy se mantenía callado sintiendo como su visión se volvía oscura poco a poco. Lo último que vio fue a Mangle lamiendo uno de los cables que estaba manchado por un líquido blanco.

.

.

.

Foxy despertó de manera brusca. Estaba completamente vestido y se encontraba en el suelo de Kid's Cove. No había rastros de The Mangle en el lugar, cosa que lo tranquilizó. Al levantarse observo caía una capa violeta que al parecer lo estaba protegiendo del frío, le pertenecía a Mangle...

No le dio importancia a nada. Se apresuró y salió por la puerta sin notar como cierto peliblanco lo miraba colgado desde el techo, ya tenía lo que quería, Foxy podía irse al reverendo carajo si lo deseaba.

**Notas del autor/a:**

Es mi primera historia y como soy una loquilla lo hice un lemon. Disculpen si dejé ciego a alguien al escribir esto. Es que realmente tenía ganas de hacerlo. No sabía si era bueno poner a Foxy de sumiso pero decidí que le quedaba bien. Tampoco era mi intención que quedara como una violación pero... así me salió y quise dejarlo, aunque igual Foxy no se resistió mucho, en todo caso sería una media-violación (? -Ignoren eso-

**Actualización 26/07/15:** Algunos errores ortográficos corregidos._ (¿Por qué mierda escribí esto? Se muere muertamente muerta de vergüenza)._

-Si les gustó dejen review y díganme de cual pareja les gustaría que escribiera.

Toma una galleta! (::) -Aliviará sus traumas-

Saludos, **xK1rarax**! s2


End file.
